In recent years, transmitters have been developed to transmit data while hopping between a plurality of RF channels (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1).
Such transmitters convert forward-error-correction (FEC) codewords, based on an FEC code, into a plurality of complex symbols and allocate the real component and imaginary component of each complex symbol to one of the plurality of RF channels to achieve channel diversity.